Serre moi
by Lola Sherwood
Summary: Malicia va à New York, elle aimait un garçon qui maintenant sortait avec une autre fille. Elle iras chercher du réconfort auprès d'un vrai ange. SONGFIC de serre moi de TRYO


Comment pouvait-il lui faire ça?

Il lui avait brisé le cœur sans même s'en rendre compte alors qu'elle était désespérément amoureuse de lui.

Pauvre Malicia, elle l'avait aimé son beau brun.

Scott

Son Scott

À présent il sortait avec Jean et ils étaient follement amoureux. S'embrassant à longueur de journée et clamant leur amour à qui voulait l'entendre.

Mais Malicia ne voulait pas l'entendre, elle qui avait toujours été obligé de subir des relations sans contact physique.

Elle avait choisit de partir pour quelques jours de l'institut, histoire de se changer les idées. De ne plus voir les deux tourtereaux.

Elle était allée à New York, en ce mois de novembre le temps était assez frisquet. Elle savait qu'elle avait un ami ici. Quelqu'un à qui parler.

Warren Worthington, l'ange gardien de la grosse pomme.

Ils ne l'auraient jamais avoué tous les deux mais ils avaient développé de vrais liens d'amitié.

Elle sonna à la porte du grand manoir et l'homme vint aussitôt lui ouvrir.

-Salut, qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici? Est-ce que tu va bien? Demanda le blond.

-Salut, je ne vais pas très bien ces temps-ci, alors j'ai pensé venir te voir. Dit Malicia.

-Entre je t'en pris.

Il la mena dans le salon où ils s'installèrent confortablement.

-Raconte moi tout Malicia, qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-C'est Scott.

-Oh! Ton bel apollon aux lunettes de soleil.

Malicia crut voir une lueur traverser les yeux du blond mais c'était si bref qu'elle pensa avoir rêvé.

-Il sort avec Jean.

-Je vois.

Ils passèrent plusieurs minutes à parler jusqu'à ce que Malicia déclare.

-Qui voudrai de moi de toute façon?

-Arrête de dire ça, ce n'est pas parce qu'un crétin est incapable de réaliser à quel point tu es une personne merveilleuse que personne ne voudras jamais de toi.

Warren s'était levé et avait serré les poings.

-Est-ce que tu penses vraiment ce que tu viens de dire?

-Oui Malicia je… je t'aime.

La fille se leva sous le choc et l'homme l'embrassa en s'enserrant dans ces bras.

**Embrasse moi dessus bord**

**Viens mon ange retracer le ciel**

**J'irai crucifier ton corps**

**Pourrais-je dépunaiser tes ailes?**

**Embrasser, te mordre en même temps**

**Enfoncer mes ongles dans ton dos brûlant**

**Te supplier de me revenir et tout faire **

**Ô tout pour te voir partir et viens**

**Emmène moi là-bas**

**Donne moi la main**

**Que je ne la prenne pas **

**Écorche mes ailes **

**Envole moi**

**Et laisse moi tranquille à la fois **

**Mille fois entrelaçons nous **

**Et lassons nous même en dessous **

**Serre moi encore serre moi**

**Jusqu'à étouffer de toi**

Ils durent se séparer bien vite car la douleur causée par le pouvoir de Malicia était intenable.

-Warren je…

-Laisse moi d'abord te dire quelque chose. Je suis amoureux de toi. Et je crois sincèrement que Scott n'est qu'un idiot. J'aimerai t'apprendre ce que s'est que l'amour.

Malicia hésitait fortement, après l'échec cuisant qui avait eut lieu avec Scott elle n'était pas certaine de pouvait faire confiance à un autre garçon.

Mais lorsqu'elle plongea les yeux dans les deux lacs bleu du blond, elle sut qu'il était sincère. Peut-être qu'elle pourra croire de nouveau en l'amour.

**Il y a des salauds**

**Qui pillent le cœur des femmes**

**Et des femmes qui n'savent plus trop**

**D'où l'amour tire son charme**

**Papillons de fleurs en fleurs**

**D'amour en amour de cœur**

**Ceux qui n'ont qu'une étoile**

**Ou ceux qui brûlent leur voile**

Les lèvres de la jeune fille partirent à la rencontre de celles de l'ange blond.

Bien sûr leur baiser était douloureux, mais aucun des deux n'était prêt à abandonner les lèvres de l'autre, Lorsque enfin se séparèrent, Warren était à bout de souffle et de fines gouttelettes de sang tombaient de son nez pour venir tacher sa chemise.

Des larmes commencèrent à perler aux coins des yeux de la brune, triste d'avoir blessé son ange.

-Je crois que je devrai partir.

-Non reste.

**J'aime tes larmes quand tu aimes**

**Ta sueur et le sang rendons-nous amants**

**Qui se passionnent qui se saignent **

**J'aime quand mon écorché est vivant**

**Je ne donne pas long feu**

**À nos tragédies à nos adieux**

La jeune fille s'installa de nouveau sur le canapé avec Warren à ces côtés. Elle ne voulait pas le blesser à nouveau alors elle préférait garder une distance raisonnable entre eux. Lorsqu'il s'approcha d'elle, elle le repoussa en disant.

-Warren, je ne veux pas te faire de mal. Je pense vraiment que je devrai m'en aller.

-Et moi je pense que la dernière chose que je veux c'est que tu parte.

-Mais…

Le jeune homme l'empêcha de terminer sa phrase d'un baiser.

**Reviens moi Reviens moi**

**Tu partiras mieux comme ça**

**À force de se tordre**

**On en finirai par se mordre **

**À quoi bon se reconstruire**

**Quand on est adepte du pire**

**Malgré nous malgré nous**

**À quoi bon se sentir plus grand**

**Que nos deux grains de folie dans le vent**

**Deux âmes brûlantes deux enfants**

Le sang dans ces veines commença à bouillir et sa tête commença à tourner. Il se sépara à contre cœur de sa belle brune puisqu'il se sentait sérieusement mal.

-Tout ce que je veux c'est que tu sois heureuse.

La fille le serra dans ces bras en faisant bien attention à ce que leurs peaux n'entrent pas en contact.

-N'écoutent pas ce que les autres disent, tu es magnifique.

**Il y a des salauds**

**Qui brisent le cœur des femmes**

**Et des femmes qui n'savent plus trop**

**D'où l'amour tire son charme**

**Des papillons de fleurs en fleurs **

**D'amour en amour de cœur**

**Ceux qui n'ont qu'une étoile**

**Ou ceux qui brûlent leurs voiles.**

Les deux mutants discutèrent pendant plusieurs minutes. Souvent le silence s'installait et Warren essayait alors de se rapprocher de Malicia qui le repoussait doucement.

-Arrête de me repousser Malicia, je sais ce que je veux.

-Mais tu vas avoir mal.

-Peu importe.

Elle céda et laissa l'ange l'embrasser une quatrième fois.

**Embrasse moi dessus bord**

**Viens mon ange retracer le ciel**

**J'irai crucifier ton corps **

**Pourrais-je dépunaiser tes ailes?**

**Embrasser, te mordre en même temps**

**Enfoncer mes ongles dans ton dos brûlant**

**Te supplier de me revenir et tout faire**

**Ô tout pour te voir partir et viens**

**Emmène moi là-bas **

**Donne moi la main**

**Que je ne la prenne pas**

**Écorche mes ailes **

**Envole moi**

**Et laisse moi tranquille à la fois**

**Mille fois entrelaçons nous**

**Et lassons nous même en dessous**

Il savait que c'était mal de profiter de Malicia dans ce moment de faiblesse mais il était fou amoureux d'elle.

Il pouvait voir dans ces yeux que peu à peu elle oubliait le brun.

Il perdait le souffle, il suffoquait. Mais il n'aurait pour rien au monde laisser les lèvres de la femme qu'il aimait

**Serre moi encore serre moi**

**Jusqu'à étouffer de toi**

**Serre moi encore serre moi**

**Jusqu'à étouffer de toi**


End file.
